1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric iron, and more particularly to an electric iron having a flexible soleplate instead of a soleplate comprised of heating pipes wrapped in an aluminum alloy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The early ironing devices were made of cast iron and had a funnel shape having charcoals burning therein, such that the ironing devices were named as irons. In the early of the twenty century, the first electric iron is was invented by E. Richard of the American and widely used so as to change a tradition which the electric energy was only supplied in the evening, and to accelerate the other household electrical appliances in selling. Therefore, the house electrical appliances of the America are thought to originate from the electric iron.
The electric irons can be divided into four kinds under their structures and functions, those are, general electric irons, thermostatic electric irons, steam electric irons, and spray electric irons. The general electric irons are a carrying base mode of the electric irons, and have a simple structure. The general electric irons include a soleplate, a heat member, a pressing plate, a housing body, and a handle, etc. The general electric irons cannot adjust the temperatures so as to eliminate gradually. The thermostatic electric irons are manufactured by adding a thermostat on the generally electric irons. The thermostat includes a bimetallic strip and a knob configured for adjust the initial distance and the press between the static contact and the dynamic contact of the bimetallic strip to obtain the needing temperature. The temperature which can be adjusted, is generally in a range of 60˜250 degrees centigrade. The steam electric irons are manufactured by adding a steam generator and a steam control on the thermostatic electric irons so as to have double functions of thermostat and steam without spraying water by hand. The spray electric irons are manufactured by adding a spraying device on the steam electric irons so as to have functions of thermostat, steam, and spray. The spraying device is same to the steam electric irons. If the temperature of the soleplate is over than 100 degrees centigrade, the knob for spraying is pressed to open the dripping nozzles by the water controlling pole such that the water enters into the vaporizing chamber to be vaporized and is sprayed from the spraying nozzles on the soleplate.
The interface between the soleplate of the electric iron and the ironing clothes, must be very smooth to avoid the texture of the soleplate printing on the ironing clothes. The soleplate is generally made of the cast iron, which is plated and polished, or the Aluminum alloy, which is covered by a coating of polytetrafluoroethylene. The common heat member includes two kinds, one kind is manufactured by wrapping the heating thread around the mica framework, and the other kind is manufactured by enveloping the tubular heat member in the Aluminum alloy. The heat generated from the heat member, transmits to the soleplate to make the soleplate have a certain temperature so as to press and iron the clothes via contacting the ironing clothes.
However, since the soleplate and the heat member of the conventional electric iron are both made of metal alloy, the whole weight of the electric iron is high although the housing body and the handle are made of thermo plastics. Furthermore, the heat member operates by supplying the alternating current (AC) so it must connect with a plug, which is difficult to move. Because of the relation of the bulks of the soleplate and the heat member, the conventional electric iron must be heated in a period of time so as to make the soleplate obtain the needing temperature, and must be dissipated heat in a period time after using to make the soleplate reach the room temperature. The power of the conventional electric iron is generally in a range of 1000 W˜1300 W, therefore, it consumes a large power.
What is needed, is to provide an electric iron with a high heating and dissipating-heat efficiency and a low power.